The Secret Guardian: Star Mother
by BlackLiliesQueenRose
Summary: Tsuna has a secret that has been hurting both himself and someone else someone who is his Nee-chan. This secret came to be, because of his father and Nonno for they're the reason for her hurting. Reborn is coming with Chaos and is going to fix their mistakes and keep them safe.
1. Prologue

**BlackLilyQueenRose** : **Well** **hello** **there.** I **am** **happy** **to** **show** **you** **guys** my **First** **Fanfiction** **and** I **say** I **couldn't** I **can't** **wait** to **share** it **with** **you**.

 **Tsuna** : I **hope** **you** **like** **what** **she** **has** **to** **share** **with** **you** **guys**!

 **Reborn** : **Lily** **don't** **own** **anything** **other** **than** **the** **Oc's** **that** **shall** **be** **popping** **up** **in** **the** **story** * **shooting** **at** **Tsuna** **making** **him** **scream** *

 **Tsuna** : **Hieeeeee** **don't** **do** **that** **Reborn**... **Katekyo** **Hitman** **Reborn** **belongs** **to** **Akira** **Amano**! * **and** **started** **running** **from** **Reborn** **and** **his** **gun** *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

Tsuna Prov

(Three weeks after the Rings Battle)

I hate my no-good-low-life father and his boss a man who tried to get me to call him "Nonno", but I will never call him anything of the sort. They did something to me when I just turned five years old an ever sense then I have not only hurt myself by it, but my Mama and my beloved nee-chan. I felt cold and my head felt like it was full of cough syrup for a couple of days after those…"Men" lifted our house until my nee-chan did something.

But this something ending up being the thing to put her in a hospital's bed for the last eight years and that is unforgivable to me. I am never going to forgive them for causing my nee-chan pain. And if they come back to this house the home in which my mother and nee-chan lives in along with me. They are never going to be able to reproduce again even if they wanted to and I don't think my nee-chan would mind, but Mama would...mostly anyways. I could only hope that something happens so I could help my nee-chan.

And that something that happened to help bring change to my somewhat hard life was a baby tutor/hitman. With him coming pure Chaos came bring a crazy, but amazing family and the cure to help my beloved nee-chan. Even though we were all somewhat dragged into the underworld of the Mafia. But we didn't care we had each other backs. So this underworld can throw whatever it had at us, because we are waiting for the to come for us.

"The Sky is wide open and accepting to all of its elements. The Storm breaks down and decays things that would harm their Sky. The Rain washes away all the pain and anger of their Sky. The Sun heals and strengthens their Sky. The Lightning hardens and shock the enemies of their Sky. The Cloud will grow and reproduce itself to hide its Sky. The Mist they weaken and distract their enemies for their Sky. The Night transporting and coats their Sky from afar. And the Star guides and protects their Sky from the unknown."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **BlackLilyQueenRose: Well that was the first chapter it's short, but I am busy at the moment.**

 **Tsuna** : **Please** **review** **or** **Reborn** **is** **going** **to** **tor-train** **me** * **Reborn** **standing** **on** **his** **shoulder** **with** **a** **evil** **smirk** **on** **his** **face** *


	2. Chapter 1

BlackLilyQueenRose: Well, we're back everyone and this is going to be fun, isn't it my dears~ *she smiled at Tsuna and Reborn along with someone else standing beside her*

Mystery Girl: That's right. So Reborn, please do tell the nice people what they want to hear so they can hear it~

Reborn looked at both of them before he shoots at Tsuna to hide the fact they freaked him out.

Tsuna: Hieeeee Reborn

Reborn: Lily doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn she only owns any OC's in the fanfiction so enjoy *starts shooting at Tsuna with a evil smirk on his face as they left the room*

"Talkinging"

'Thinking'

'Past or Future moments'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

When The Sky, Sun, and Star Meet For The First Time

*Third Person*

In the town of Namimori, in the household of the Sawada family, in the bedroom of Nana Sawada's only child's room. Was a thirteen year old boy studying and taking notes from a medical books with a tired, but hopeful look in his eyes. This was Tsuna Morozon(nee Sawada) who was a very beautiful person, not handsome, but beautiful. A beautiful person inside and out.

He had long, soft brown hair that almost brushed his waist with natural gravity defying bangs. A short and petite, but slim fit body and soft, creamy skin. the most beautiful thing about him is his eyes. They were a soft, gentle, and kind honey-brown with highlights of amber-orange in his eyes.

An alarm goes off on his laptop making him stop and start to put away everything to get ready for the day. He was in Namimori Middle School, but he didn't really want to go to school today. Because he felt something was going to happen. He didn't know what to think, but his feeling made him rethink it for he felt as if his life will change.

Nana yelled upstairs, "Tsu-chan come down breakfast is ready and I have some exciting news to tell you!"

Tsuna smiled softly as he pulled his hair into a messy bun, before he grabbed his school bag and walked down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and started to eat his food.

Nana smiled brightly, "Tsu-chan, I hired a tutor for you and guess what. Your papa was the one who sent them!" She sounded so happy about what she told him that she didn't noticed the look on his face.

Tsuna had stopped eating and was looking at her with a blank look on his face with such a darker emotion hidden inside his normally kind eyes.

"He… did." Tsuna mumbled, pushing his breakfast around on his plate, avoiding looking at hide mom's face, "That'd be great if I really needed it, mama. I already have good grades and don't have a need for a tutor."

"I know, Tsu-chan,"Nana said with a dazed smile on her face as she talked to him, "but there is nothing wrong with having extra help like with your medical studies."

Tsuna wanted to carry on fighting with the conservation until the doorbell want off stopping him from continuing.

"Tsu-chan, can you get it. I am still finishing both your and Hibari-kun's bentos" She said as she carried on working in the kitchen happily.

Tsuna sighs lightly, before getting up and walking to the front door. Once he was there, he stands frozen at the feeling coming from the other side. He could feel pure chaos from the other side. Chaos...and change, a good kind of change. He opened the door and looked straight down at a… baby.

He was maybe one year old and dressed like a mafia member. He had a black suit with a yellow dress shirt with a black fedora with a yellow band on it and little black dress shoes. He had pale skin, deep black eyes, black hair mostly hidden by his fedora and… curly sideburns?

Tsuna stayed quiet for a moment, before he kneels down while looking at this baby… man? "Hello, are you the tutor my mama hired and my father sent?"he asked calmly and softly.

The baby/man looked at Tsuna, before smirking at him while he pulled his fedora down over his eyes. "Yes, I'm your new tutor, Reborn." The baby, said as he looked up at him,"And you must be Tsuna Sawada or Marozon?",he asked.

Tsuna smiled at the question, "I'm Tsuna Marozon, I had my name changed when I was five and a half. Thank you for asking me. Then assuming do you need a hand to get to the kitchen we are having breakfast you want anything?"he asked kindly.

Reborn looked at him, before he jumped onto Tsuna's shoulders, "Espresso, please, and anything you think would go with it."

Tsuna nodded as he gets up and closes the door as he heads back into the kitchen. "Mama, the tutor is here and espresso machine at again?"he asked as he entered with Reborn on his shoulder.

When Nana turned around to see Reborn on Tsuna shoulder, before she squealed loudly at him. But she didn't leave the stove for the sake of not burning what she was cooking.

"So cute~. The espresso machine is above the dishwasher on the left, in the cabinet. And how old are you, young man?"she asked Reborn.

"Old enough to teach, Madam."Reborn said as he looked around the kitchen and dining room seemingly looking for danger, before he seemed happy in finding none.

"Oh, call me Mama, please."Nana said, before she turned around going back to finishing the rest of breakfast and the bentos.

Reborn nodded lightly, before he jumped off of Tsuna's shoulders, landing on the table and noticing a picture frame sitting in the middle of it. He looked closer at the picture noticing that Tsuna, who was in it was far younger than the one he was with, but what really caught his attention was the girl sitting next to him on a hospital bed. Nana wasn't in the picture and this girl was around two years older than Tsuna.

She was a pretty little thing with soft cream skin. Beautiful black eyes with silver-white swirling in them with a beautiful set of glasses delicate placed in front of them. With long black hair that spilled around her waist with silver-white bangs and streaks. She was smiling softly at the person taking the picture with Tsuna in her arms.

'Well who might you be? That dumbass better not have given me faulty information and left out the important details as well lying to me about some things.'Reborn thought as a dark look crossed, his black eyes, before it was gone.

"Tsuna, who is the pretty girl in the picture with you?"Reborn asked him when Tsuna came back with food and an espresso that he placed in front of him.

Tsuna looked at the picture and smiled so sadly that it almost broke Reborn's heart just at the sight of it. 'Why… does this child pull my heart-string so easily.'Reborn thought as he watched him.

"... That's my nee-chan… My most important person."Tsuna said as he touched the picture lightly, "Her name is Morozou Hishiko or Hishiko Alma Morozou."

"Why is she not here Tsuna-san?"Reborn asked lightly trying to get more information on Hishiko.

"Oh call me Tsu-chan or Tsuna please and why she is not here… she did something along time ago her in the hospital. And all in the name of protecting me for the last eight years Reborn-chan."Tsuna said with tears shining in his eyes for a moment, before Nana walked into the dining room with two bento boxes.

"Tsu-chan you need to get going to school, before Hibari-kun will get very angry ~" Nana said airily with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Okay, Mama. See you later, Reborn-chan and thanks for the lunches, Mama." Tsuna said as he takes the bento boxes, throwing his school bag on his shoulder, and putting on his shoes, before leaving the house for school.

Reborn looked at the closed door for a moment, before looking back at the picture with a dark, but thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Mama… what room in the Namimori hospital is Hishiko in?" Reborn asked after a few moments passed.

*Tsuna P.O.V. Namimori Middle School*

'I can't understand why Reborn asked those questions, but I hope nothing comes from it.'I thought as I got closer to the school with a sad, but worried look in my eyes even though I was smiling gently like always.

It was a lovely day and it almost seemed like a normal day to me, but something just seemed different to me. I could feel change with a little bit of chaos in the air as I finally made it to the school.

"Small animal, what's wrong with you that's causing you to act like a herbivore this morning?"a cold, but worried voice called out to me the moment I was in front of the school gates.

Standing in front of me beside the school gate was a taller boy with short, but messy neat black hair, pale skin and cold, steel grey eyes. His name was Hibari Kyouya the "Demon Prefect of Namimori Middle School". The leader to the disciplinary committee and the reason why I'm student council president.

He is one of the few people that knew what happened to my nee-chan and one of my best friends. "Kyo-kun… my father sent me a tutor and I feel like he will be able to finally help bring the change that we have been hoping for. And help me and nee-chan finally be free as we once were so many years ago."I said softly so nobody else could hear me other then him.

"He can help you small animal, and our carnivore sister.. Then I will watch from afar, but we watch to see if he will harm you two, small animal, am I clear?"Hibari said as the first bell rings to inform the students to start getting to class. I smile lightly, before I hand him his bento and started heading to class happily.

*Third POV. Namimori Hospital*

Reborn was sneaking towards one of the hospital room in his doctor costume with a file belonging to Hishiko Morozou. He was shocked by what he had read from the files and he knows what it looked like hoping he was wrong.

Hishiko was brought in, because she couldn't walk anymore. Her legs seemed to be covered in a thick layer of burns and blisters. To him it sounded like she got in between two sky's stopping a seal from taking full effect on one of the sky's.

He opened the door to Hishiko slowly slid the girl who Tsuna had claimed as his nee-chan was awake. If he thought she was pretty as a child then she was beautiful as a teenager. Her soft cream skin seemed to glow softly in the morning light, her long hair was even long around her knees with her bangs around her waist. Her eyes appeared to shine brightly in happiness behind her glasses, and if she was in school even he would have shot or beat fans back for her beauty. She had a body that most girls would die to have, she had a larger chest size than the girls her age, and had the face of a kind mother or an angel.

She had been reading a book, before he opened the door and she was watching him calmly with interest in her eyes. "Hello.. Sir? How might I help you?"a gentle, but mystical voice asked him and it had come from Hishiko.

"Yes, you can, Hishiko. I'm Reborn, your little brother's home tutor and the Greatest Hitman alive." Reborn said as he jumped onto the bed beside her hands looking at her.

Hishiko looked behind him with her eyes clouding over slightly, before she looked at him with a soft smile crossing over her face. "Hello Reborn, I'm Morozon Hoshiko, it's a pleasure to meet you. What is a hitman doing here in my hospital room and teaching my little brother?" Hishiko asked gently.

He watched her as she looked at something behind him for a moment, before she looked at him once more with a chilling, understanding look coming into her eyes. "I was sent by your little brother, or cousin father to help him with his school work and to train him into a mafia boss." Reborn answered her without holding back, knowing she needed to know the truth.

She looked at him, before the silver-white in her eyes started moving and glowing softly, but a violent edge to it, before it seemed to dim down. "Oh? I didn't know that fucking blonde bastard was still alive after it being so long since I heard of him being around." she said coldly as she looked at him with ice in her normally kind eyes.

"What did he do to you two to make such hate come from two gentle souls?" Reborn asked bluntly as he watched her face become even darker than before.

"Oh, the question is what he and that old fucker did to us all those years ago. What they tried to take from Tsuna all those years ago and what is wrong with my beloved Aunt Nana? Where is my true aunt and what they did to her?" was the cold response from her.

"What old fucker?" Reborn asked

"The blonde bastard boss someone who they told us to call him "Nonno","she replied and carried on to say "and he is the reason why I haven't been out of this bed in the last eight years. And why has problems with athletes like he does every once and awhile. If I wasn't acting like a buffer at the moment it would be far worse and I hope that never happens." She said as she watched him, calmly waiting for his response to that.

Reborn looked at her and figured out what was wrong… what he hoped was wrong which was right with his new student. And he pulled out his phone and speed dialed someone. "Maaa, Reborn, what do you needed and I hope you understand you better be ready to pay me for anything you want."A voice called through the phone in the moment they picked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BlackLilyQueenRose: Well I am stopping there and can't wait until I post the next one for everyone to read.

Hishiko: Well I can't wait Lily, and can't wait for the reviews from everyone~

Tsuna: Well I think I will tell everyone what Hishiko name means so…

Hishiko meaning is Star Child

Alma meaning is Soul

Morozov meaning is Cold Winter-Bitter Cold

Reborn: If anyone can figure out what three languages those three words are from Tsuna lives *with Leon in gun form pointing right at Tsuna head calmly*

Tsuna: P-please someone figure it out *he shivered softly at the evil smirk Reborn was giving him*

BlackLilyQueenRose: Only hint I am giving they are languages that are connected to country that have been seen in the manga and anime.


End file.
